Secretos De Un Amor
by Flores-Sama
Summary: Akane recibe una beca que la lleva a Francia para estudiar contabilidad, tiene una pequeña pelea constante su papá y con ranma, ella se va de casa sin despedirse, 2 días después sus familia se entera que el avión en el que va a tenido una accidente, se confirma que ningún pasajero sobrevivió, Ranma pierde esperanzas y rehace su vida, ¿quedará así todo esto? (la imagen no es mia)
1. noticias

Cap 1

 ** _Akane (narra)_** : terminaba los últimos meses en la escuela Furinkan, para el próximo año estaría llendo al instituto, también estaba por cumplir los 18 años, me sentía orgullosa, mi padre y el tío Genma no dejaban de echarnos porras por ya pronto acabar, Ranma era un distraído, además de que parecía no importarle, total Shampoo siempre le seguía, claro que seguían escondiéndose de la tía Nodoka. Llego el día de graduarnos, esa misma mañana

 ** _Akane_** : Ranma, has vuelto a quedar dormido! Llegaremos tarde como siempre, todo lo arruinas

 ** _Ranma_** : tu fuiste la que se tardó bañándose Akane

 ** _Akane_** : no me heches la culpa bobo, yo me levanté primero y no tarde

 ** _Ranma_** : vámonos ya!

 ** _Akane_** : ¡ush!

 ** _Soun_** : ¡esperen!

 ** _Ranma_** : ¿pasa algo?

 ** _Soun:_** Genma y yo los esperamos temprano para comer, es urgente...

 ** _Akane_** : tenlo por seguro padre

 ** _Akane (narra)_** : creo esa fue la última vez que vi a mi padre..., corremos a la escuela Ranma y yo. Tiempo después la graduación había terminado, la profesora Hinako me mandó a llamar, al llegar el director y ella me mencionaron que me llegó una beca, quedé impresionada y emocionada, iría a uno de los mejores institutos de Francia, me daba un total asombro ir, era algo genial, tal vez me gustaría estudiar contabilidad, me llegaron un sin fin de ideas y sin pensarlo acepté, ellos me dijeron que el avión salía mañana, estaba mega emocionada no me podía creer los que pasaba, pensar que mi papá se pondría orgulloso, me apresuro y encontré a Ranma en al entrada, como siempre de desesperado

 ** _Ranma_** : ¡vámonos Akane! Ya es tarde

 ** _Akane_** : deja de quejarte bobo, vámonos mejor

 ** _Ranma (narra)_** : ese día Shampoo me había dado un beso, ukyo trataba, yo solo quería huir, pero al ver salir a akane tan feliz me dio alegría y le seguí

 ** _Akane (narra)_** : llegábamos a casa entre enseguida y le conté a papá... mas... sin embargo... su reacción no fue la que esperaba

S

 _A_

 _ **Akane**_ : Akane no irás, esta es tu casa ¿dónde vivirás? Además has cumplido los 18 años, Ranma también... y es hora de que se casen

 ** _Akane:_** ¿¿que?? Yo casarme con ese bobo, vamos ni que me gustara

 ** _Ranma:_** ¿bobo yo? Escucha Akane, tampoco yo me quisiera casar con una mari macha como tú, estaría loco por eso

 ** _Akane_** : ¿así?, pues no se hable más, mañana me voy, eh cumplido la edad suficiente para tomar mis decisiones

 ** _Ranma_** : ¿irte?

 ** _Akane_** : así es, ahora con su permiso iré a alistar mis cosas

 ** _Ranma (narra)_** : creo sus palabras me detuvieron, fui a mi habitación y pensé en lo que dijo había sido una mentira, llego la noche, que esperaba el sueño me agarró y estuve dormido por completo

 ** _Akane (narra)_** : la noche estaba por terminar, todos estaban dormidos, no me dio tiempo empacar, salí rápido de la habitación sin despedirme, nunca había sentido tanto frío como ese día, simplemente me dieron ganas de esperar, pero nadie venía, derramé algunas lágrimas y me fui al aeropuerto para no volver...

 ** _Ranma (narra)_** : recuerdo que cuando desperté todos estaban tristes alterados, al enterarme que ella se había ido sin despedirse era por algo serio, mandaron a llamar a la policía para buscarla, mas la escuela avisó que ella ya tenía la edad suficiente para elegir, y así fue explicaron todo, creo que por dentro agonizaba, al día siguiente todos andaban más asustados, el avión en el que viajaba Akane había tenido un accidente, se asegura que ningun pasajero salió vivo, no me contuve las lágrimas brotaron, yo de verdad la amaba... más creo nunca tuve el valor suficiente, mi orgullo me bloqueaba... ahora era imposible volver a verla 


	2. carta de papá

_Secreto de Un Amor_

 _Cap 2_

 _Pd: tengan listos los pañuelos, espero sacarles lágrimas:"v_

 _Rescatista 1: vaya tragedia la que sucedió_

 _Capitana: si, hay que atender asuntos, recuerda que vuelvo a Japón_

 _Rescatista 1: ¿volvera?_

 _Capitana : si, lo que sucedio no es excusa para no volver, yo jamás me rendiré, y bien dejando eso de lado el avión se estrelló en zona francesa, ¿no?_

 _Rescatista 1: así es capitán_

 _Capitana: vaya me sorprende que no haya nadie vivo, deberían mandar a investigar de nuevo_

 _Rescatista: pero señora, no debemos cuestionar, ellos ya han de haber registrado perfectamente_

 _Capitana: aquí la que manda soy yo, además no por nada llegue hasta aqui_

 _Rescatista 1: bien mi señora *se va*_

 _Capitana: algo no cuadra, el avión terminó hecho pedazos, pero solo una parte esta intacta, debe haber alguien, si no no ganaré mis vacaciones ¡agh!_

 _Mientras tanto..._

 _Rescatista 2: ¿la capitana nos ha mandado de nuevo?_

 _Rescatista 1: ya sabes como es_

 _Rescatista 2: bien volvamos_

 _Narrador: ambos camaradas vuelven personalmente en donde ah caído el avión_

 _Rescatista 2: ¿¡que hacemos aqui!? Hace mucho calor_

 _Rescatista 1: vamos ya falta poco, sigue buscando_

 _Rescatista 2: mira, ¡eh encontrado algo!_

 _Rescatista 1: ¿qué? Una joven, o al menos lo que resta solo está su dedo, no me sorprende que no la encuentren, si a los que mandaron son unos completos flojos en buscar_

 _Rescatista 2: joder, está muy enterrada entre los escombros, necesitamos ayuda_

 _Rescatista 1: llamaré refuerzos_

 _Narrador: no pasa mucho, llegan refuerzos y sacan a la joven para inmediatamente llevarla a un hospital especial, entra una doctora junto con la capitana a la habitación de la joven_

 _Doctora: ella es la chica, lamentablemente esta en coma, no tenemos datos sobre ella, no hay identificaciones ni nada, parece haber sido robada, más no hay daño de golpes provocado por algún humano, más si golpes fuertes del avión, se abrió la cabeza pero no fue grave, y también es fragil_

 _Capitana: ¿puedo ver a la joven?_

 _Doctora: claro mi lady, aquí está_

 _Capitana: pero si es... es Akane_

 _Doctora: ¿la conoce mi señora?_

 _Capitana: pero por supuesto que si, no hay duda, mi hijo es su futuro esposo_

 _Doctora: ¿eh? Bueno pues entonces lo lamento mucho_

 _Nodoka: no hay problema, esta estable al parecer_

 _Doctora: eso parece..._

 _Nodoka: debo decirle a Ranma_

 _Doctora: pero mi señora, la chica no puede esforzarse, sería demasiado estrés para ella, podría decaer y ponerse en estado grave_

 _Nodoka: bien esperaré, avísame cuando despierte, tengo que atender otros asuntos_

 _Doctora: así será..._

 _Narrador: Akane está viva, la doctora cuida de ellas los siguientes días, al parecer no hay progreso, su coma parecía permanente..._

 _Akane despierta una mañana de otoño, no hay nadie, la doctora entra de repente y le da unas pastillas_

 _Doctora: has despertado niña_

 _Akane: ¿dónde estoy? ¿Quien es usted?_

 _Doctorada: guarda reposo lo demás no interesa_

 _Akane (narra): sus palabras me calman, los siguientes 6 días estuve en el hospital, sin darme cuenta de la noción del tiempo, hasta que un día por la mañana..._

 _Doctora: debes apresurarte, recuperamos algunas cosas de ti mientras revisamos equipajes, tienes beca, ¿no?, las clases no tardan y comienzan, al parecer tienes todo pagado, debes preparte_

 _Akane: ¿clases?_

 _Doctora: si niña, estás en la capital, París, cerca de aquí esta el mejor instituto del país, ahí es a donde irás_

 _Akane: gracias doctora, entonces me tengo que ir_

 _Doctora: vaya qu este levantas rápido, ¿no te duele nada?_

 _Akane: eh, no, ¿debería dolerme algo?_

 _Doctora: jaja, alguien quería hablar contigo, pero tuvo que marcharse_

 _Akane: no importa, me tengo que ir_

 _Doctora: ten suerte, este es el lugar, adentro hay habitaciones, llega antes para tomar la mejor_

 _Akane: ¡ lo haré Doctora !_

 _Akane (narra): las clases comenzaban, la tía Nodoka me había encontrado, más yo supliqué que no se hablara de esto, ella era la única que sabía que yo seguía viva, más no quería que mi padre me regresara, hice lo imposible para que no hablara hasta que por fin accedió, a partir de eso todo va bien, encuentro nuevos amigos, me eh olvidado por completo de Japón, había encontrado algo mejor, deje las artes marciales, mis amigos y yo salíamos constantemente, se pierde la noción del tiempo así en poco tiempo, las cosas cambian en mi instituto, así paso, al menos por los 3 años que estuve en Francia estudiando_

 _Narrador: pasan 3 años desde aquel incidente, Akane esta a un año de terminar el instituto, Nodoka trata de convensarla de que vuela a Japón y por fin le diga a su familia que está viva, ella no se ve convencida, pero debido a la escasez de dinero se ve obligada a volver, ellas viajan a Japón pero al llegar Akane queda impactada con lo que está viendo en el Neko Hanten hay fiesta, alguien proponía matrimonio, pues era Ranma y Shampoo, los que estaban anunciando un matrimonio..._

 _Akane: esto es parte de volver a Japón, tía..._

 _Nodoka: no... no era lo que pensaba... Ranma jamás me comentó Akane_

 _Akane: por qué volvimos, Francia era perfecto..._

 _Nodoka: vamos esto tiene solución_

 _Akane: para mí ya no, creo fue un error, también un error no haberles dicho nada, tía iré a dojo a decirle a mi familia que esto fue una mentira_

 _Akane (narra): corrí más rápido de lo que jamás hubiese pensado, quería ver a mi padre, creo que después de tanto me arrepentía..._

 _Narrador: Akane llega al Dojo, su orgullo no permitía volver a verle la cara a Ranma, al momento de que ve la casa no hay nadie, todo parece ser abandonado..._

 _Ella busca a Kasumi, Nabiki o a su papá, no hay absolutamente nadie, sube a lo que era su habitación, encuentra una carta colocada en la cama, ella la abre_

 _Akane: es de mi padre..._

 _Querida Akane, hija mía, aún no me creo que estés muerta, eras muy joven, ha pasado tiempo, me a consumido tu ausencia, simplemente no me lo creo, me estoy murienso, recientemente fui al médico, no quiero entrar en detalles de mi enfermedad, más dejo esta carta en la que depositare mis sentimientos, Akane nos veremos pronto en el otro mundo si es que estás aya, me siento féliz Kasumi pronto se casará, adivina con quién, creo que sabes, al parecer me lo ocultaste, Nabiki se va igual del país, su ambición creo dio frutos, ella tiene dinero, ahora el dojo está abandonado, creo... ahora... Ranma está por casarse con Shampoo, varias cosas cambian, pero sinceramente se que tu volverás, cuando eso pase no le digas a nadie, no quiero verte partida en pedazos por como reaccionen al verte, hija mía, continúa con tu vida si es que estás en alguna parte de Francia y vuelves, Nodoka me dio sospechas de que tu seguías viva, y si lo lees ahora se que es cierto, hija, como me arrepiento de no apoyarte cuando fuiste a Francia, una disculpa, Akane..._

 _Akane: papá..._

 _Akane (narra): pero que clase de carta era esta, simplemente me recosté y derramé unas pocas lágrimas sobre la cama, me quedé dormida al despertar la tía nodoka estaba a mi lado_

 _Nodoka: y bien Akane, ¿que has decidido?_

 _Akane: sra. Nodoka, ya no es mi tía, pero podría alojarme en donde vive por un tiempo o al menos en lo que consigo donde trabajar, y donde vivir..._

 _Nodoka: dime tía... y si, pero que harás_

 _Akane: bien Tía Nodoka pues a seguir *sonríe*_

 _Nodoka: me alegra ..._

 _Narrador: Akane, tiene que inscribirse ahora a su último curso, ya a perdido la beca, tramita todo y ella está de nuevo en Japón, acaba de cumplir los 21 años recientemente, y no tardan y las clases comienzan de nuevo_

 _Akane: mi orgullo me impide verle la cara a los demás, se veía que ranma sería feliz con shampoo, no hace falta ser Sherlock Holmes para darse cuenta que el es feliz, a fin de cuenta que el nunca me importo, usaré un disfraz, yo actuaré normal no importa que_

 _Akane (narra): no lo pienso dos veces y salgo corriendo, me eh puesto una peluca que no se cae tan fácilmente, mi cabello ahora es largo, color azul claro y traigo una colita, me eh cambiado por completo, al llegar al instituto choco con alguien_

 _Ranma: ¡hey!, esta bien_

 _Akane: hemm_

 _Akane (narra): ¿¡era la primera persona que me encuentro de todos!?_

 _Ranma: ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

 _Akane: em bueno yo, me llamo Akane_

 _Ranma: ¿que?_

 _Akane: digo agh, me llamo keijo_

 _Ranma: vaya, eres un desastre_

 _Akane: eres un bobo (sin pensarlo le lanzo mi mi bote con agua abierto)_

 _Ranma (narra): su voz era familiar su comportamiento, ella supo lanzarme agua y me transformé en chica, al verme la agarro del brazo y me suelta un golpe_

 _Ranma: oye que te pasa_

 _Akane: siempre eres un bobo adiós_

 _Ranma (narra): era como ver... una chica mucho más hermosa, era como ver a Akane de nuevo ..._


	3. identidad, ¿descubierta?

_Debido a la inconformidad le cambié a su nombre original Xian-pú_

 _Cap 3 ~identidad ¿descubierta?~_

 _Ranma: oye que te pasa_

 _Akane: siempre eres un bobo_

 _Ranma (narra): era como ver... una chica mucho más hermosa, idéntica que Akane_

 _Akane: lo siento debo ir a clase_

 _Akane (narra): trate de actuar como si nada, como si jamás lo hubiera visto_

 _Narrador: al terminar las clases Akane va a casa de la tía nodoka, ya aya decide salir un rato, se cambia, se quita la peluca y la guarda en su bolso, sale de casa_

 _Akane: bien es hora de conseguir trabajo_

 _Mientras tanto con Ranma..._

 _Ranma: ah la escuela es aburrida, excepto por aquella mujer, es un poco extraña_

 _Xian-pú: ni hao Ranma!, me entere que habrá un baile de invierno_

 _Ranma: a si eso, si lo habrá pero no voy y lo sabes_

 _Xian-pú: en ese caso te prepararé fideos_

 _Ranma: ¿siempre tan dulce?_

 _Xian-pú: solo por mi prometido_

 _Ranma: ¿tienes planeada la fecha?_

 _Xian-pú: claro dentro de de un mes, supongo que tendremos edad_

 _Ranma: nada mejor, eres perfecta_

 _Xian-pú: me alegra iré a atender a los demás, te alcanzo en casa más tarde_

 _Ranma: si claro_

 _Ranma (narra): salgo del neko hanten me dirijo a tomar el tren, en el camino iba pensando en cómo sería mi vida a dentro de un mes cuando Xian-pú y yo estemos casados ¿sería algo lindo?, pero justo en ese momento, ¿tenía que volver a verla?_

 _Narrador: Ranma se encuentra esperando en la estación, al parecer no hay casi gente por lo cual es posible ver a todos los que bajan del tren, el vuelve a ver a su amada, quien bajaba, era algo imposible equivocarse, solo se quedó contemplando a aquella joven, sin pensarlo decide seguirla_

 _Ranma: ¿es ella?, ¿Encerio ?, ¿de verdad ?, Akane..._

 _Ranma (narra): en mi mente pasaba un sin fin de preguntas, solo queria acercarme_

 _Akane: vaya tengo que darme prisa, o no me dará tiempo limpiar_

 _Ranma: vaya lleva prisa_

 _Akane: ¡que alivio! ¡hay baños públicos cerca!_

 _Akane (narra): se que alguien me sigue, y ese es Ranma, no puedo permitir que me descubra, tendré que meterme a los baños públicos y cambiar mi apariencia_

 _Narra: Akane reacciona y se mete a los baños, Ranma no puede seguirle ya que no tiene ropa de cambio y es exclusivo de mujeres_

 _Ranma: ¡Rayos!, no puedo seguirle, solo tendré que esperar_

 _Ranma (narra): no me podía creer que viviera, y si fuera así no se lo perdonaría, tendrá que salir_

 _Narrrador: no pasa mucho después de que Akane entra al baño ella vuelve a salir con la apariencia que ocupa cuando va a la escuela, sin miedo sale_

 _Akane: creo ya se fue, ¡pfff!_

 _Ranma: ¿Keijo? No sabía que venías a los baños públicos_

 _Akane: eh, ¿Ranma? , ejem, pues lo sabes ya, ¿no?_

 _Ranma: bueno, de casualidad, ¿no viste a una chica entrar recientemente?_

 _Akane: ¿em?, ¿chica?, para nada jeje_

 _Ranma: oye, ¿por qué tan dulce?_

 _Akane: bueno creo que te debo una disculpa por lo de la mañana, no debía actuar así, soy muy tímida, no se por que me descontrole_

 _Akane (narra): pero por qué diablos estaba diciendo eso, el era un, ¡¡idiota!!_

 _Ranma: ¿emmm?, vaya, pues no te deberías preocupar keijo, jeje_

 _Ranma (narra): creo que era muy dulce y me sonroje, es tierna_

 _Akane: espero que no lo tomes a mal_

 _Akane (narra): ¡me las pagaras !_

 _Ranma: ¿quieres ir a comer?_

 _Akane: me parece bien_

 _Narrador: ambos van a comer a un pequeño restaurante cerca, ahí se encuentran a una persona del pasado_

 _Akane: vaya, ¡es muy bonito!_

 _Ranma: lo se_

 _Ryoga: hola mucho gusto seré su mesero el día de hoy_

 _Ryoga (narra): pero si era Ranma, y a su lado... creo del shock se me cae la pluma y el cuaderno! Pero si era Akane... ella ¿¡estaba viva!?_

 _Akane: Ryoga ..._

 _Ryoga: A-A-Aka-ka-ne_

 _Akane (narra): escucho sus palabras y le tapo la boca apartando lo de Ranma_

 _Akane: escucha ryoga luego hablamos, te suplico actúes normal, por favor_

 _Ryoga: ¿akane? De verdad... ¿estás viva?_

 _Akane: hablamos luego_

 _Ryoga: bien..._


End file.
